


Human

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sad, things you'll do for dreams, things you'll do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Yet another one I'm moving here *sigh* I feel like I'm spring cleaning almost, maybe one day all my work will be here





	Human

It all began after she escaped that awful place 

That lab 

She had run through the night trying to get away 

Stumbling   
Falling   
But never stopping 

By the time she reached the river near the village 

She was exhausted

 

She saw the light   
Thought she was caught 

And that's when she saw her face   
The face of an angel 

 

Ella ,Ella was her angel   
She had saved her that night 

Nameless Ella had decided to call her amber as all this girl could remember was the A she was referred to as 

 

Amber had been with Ella since she was 8 she's now 12 

The two girls had fallen in love 

 

People had started to disappear in the village one night just after Ella's 13th birthday 

Ella now older then amber was but was still surprised by ambers question "will you give your heart to me?" 

She had asks so sweetly Ella had smiled and nodded "of course but in return you must give me yours" 

Amber had seemed troubled but smiled "clockwork shall change for you" those words had confused Ella "it's a promise" after a kiss to her lips amber had disappeared 

 

Since that night mangled body's had been turning up by the riverside Ella met amber at 

Always 8 days later   
Always missing there hearts 

 

Amber seemed happier then ever always walking with Ella hand in hand 

Like always 

Ella hadn't expected it to happen that night but it had 

 

The village was set on fire by unknown attackers 

Houses where raided and amber burst into Ella's room covered in blood that was not her own 

 

Blood of another that she had just murdered the heart still firmly grasp in her hand 

 

The fear Ella had shown as amber tried to save her was too much 

That's when the incident to change both there lives and hearts happened 

And Ella finally understood everything 

 

No human could do that   
No human eyes would glitch like that   
Then the heart was pulled from her chest 

 

Amber always avoided water and on the night of her death Ella understood why 

She was something other then human 

 

Amber hadn't meant to do it 

She was shaking as she looked at the bleeding heart in her hand 

Ella's heart 

She had promised it to her   
Had tried to take it back after she found out 

She had struggled and then amber had done the unthinkable 

Sitting there and shaking wasnt enough she didn't know what to do 

 

Ella wouldn't wake up 

She couldn't understand why   
Why her heart was like this 

 

She heard the footsteps and turned the gun placed at her head 

The small click he was ready to shoot 

After all these years he had found her 

 

"But why" those whispered words where all amber could say 

His response was unthinkable   
Impossible   
But truthful   
And deadly serious 

 

"Because

"Your an ai , artificial intelligence 

And it's time for you to be turned off" 

 

Looking up at him she shakes lightly "but I just wanted to live ...." She looks down at the fallen girl 

Her lover 

 

"I just wanted to be alive" she whispers tears running down her face as her eyes glitch slightly 

 

He looks down at her sadly "I know but part of being alive is death .... And it's time for you to be shut off" 

With those words he pulled the trigger 

 

Her eyes widened and she fell back on the floor glitching slightly 

 

He seemed sad   
Her creator 

But then he saw something he thought he could never see ,her mechanical heart of clockwork was no longer just that 

 

It was red fading to blue   
Pieces had been replaced 

And it was bleeding 

 

Machines don't bleed 

So she had become human but at what cost .. 

 

The two body's lie there 

Now both human 

Hands barley touching 

Forever alone 

Forever out of reach 

 

They said it couldn't be done 

They where wrong 

It shouldn't of been done 

 

For you see what is machine can only become human at a price that is so high no human could possibly pay it 

A human couldn't do it   
So for a machine to become human it can't be done 

For you see a machine can never replace the clockwork in it's heart without a soul 

A soul is needed but to achieve a human status you must first give up that soul


End file.
